This invention relates storage cabinet having slidable frame members into which meshed sided baskets may be placed. Recyclable materials may be separated and stored in each of the baskets until they are disposed.
The need for recycling materials for treatment and reuse is well known. In the most industrialized counties where relatively large amounts of recyclable items are used per capita this need is even greater than in other less developed counties having lower rates of recyclable consumption. Various measures have been proposed and instituted to address the recycling of materials especially from homes, schools, office buildings, stores educational institutions and other places frequented by the public.
Among the most common of these measures is the collection and processing of separated recyclable materials such as paper, glass, cans, and reusable plastic products and materials. While such efforts are commendable, there still is a need for the user to initially separate the recyclable products before they are collected and then processed. This initial separation can be done by simply placing the recyclable products into different bins or containers. However, to insure that the products to be recycled are actually separated and recycled by the initial user and not simply disposed of in the trash, the present invention was developed to provide for a more organized and convenient cabinet installed system that permits both the initial separating into individual basket containers and then the moving of the individual containers for each of the recyclable products all as will be described in detail hereafter.